I go to sleep
by Likidskin
Summary: Après le départ de Mon-El, Kara ne peut être avec lui que quand elle dort. A ne lire qu'après avoir vu la fin de la saison 2!


Première histoire Supergirl. Je ne suis pas spécialement une grande fan du couple Kara/ Mon-el mais en écoutant cette chanson, j'ai trouvé que ça convenait à leur situation lors du final de la saison 2 et du début de la saison 3. Je ne prends pas en compte les derniers épisodes de la première partie de la saison 3.

J'ai utilisé les personnages de la série et la chanson des Pretenders "I go to sleep".

Bonne lecture

L.

* * *

I Go To Sleep (Je Vais Dormir)

Tu es parti. Pardon tu as dû partir. Je t'ai obligé à partir. Il n'y avait pas de choix, n'est-ce pas ? Et s'il y avait une autre solution et qu'aujourd'hui tu pouvais être là ? Kal m'a dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire ce choix si Loïs avait été à ta place. Mais j'en fais quoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça me fait que j'ai fait un choix cornélien ? J'ai choisi les Terriens, les humains sur toi. Je suis heureuse qu'ils soient ici, qu'ils ne soient pas tous victimes des Daxamites. Supergirl a réussi sa mission et Kara est seule. Je suis seule. J'essaye de m'oublier en étant le plus possible Supergirl. J'essaye d'oublier mon identité pour n'être plus que ce que veut le peuple : son héroïne. Je fais au mieux pour répondre à tous les appels. Pour oublier que je suis seule. Je ne parle à personne, j'évite Alex, j'évite Winn, j'évite James et surtout j'évite Léna. Elle a créé le dispositif pour éradiquer l'invasion. Il n'y avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est en partie sa faute qu'ils ont pu venir ici. C'est à cause de tout cela que tu as dû fuir. Où es-tu maintenant ? Tu me manques tant. Tu me manques tellement que je ne sais plus si je veux éviter de dormir pour ne pas rêver de toi ou dormir pour rêver de toi et avoir l'impression que tu es toujours là.

 **When I look up from my pillow**  
 _Quand je regarde par-dessus mon oreiller_  
 **I dream you are there with me**  
 _Je rêve que tu es ici avec moi_  
 **Though you are far away**  
 _Bien que tu sois très loin_  
 **I know you'll always be near to me**  
 _Je sais que tu seras toujours près de moi_

Quand je suis dans mon lit, une fois que j'ai cédé à l'appel de la fatigue, une fois que je pense que le sommeil va me prendre, j'ai peur. J'ai si peur que le sommeil ne vient pas tout de suite. Le sommeil m'échappe et mes craintes me saisissent. Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Es-tu au moins en vie ? Toutes ces questions tournent et tournent encore. Je m'endors. Certaines nuits, pas toutes. Je m'endors et les images se dessinent. Mes rêves me surprennent. Tu es ici. Tu es ici avec moi. Je te sens, je peux te toucher. Tu es ici et pas là-bas. Tu es loin et proche. Je peux te toucher, je sais que je le peux. Pourtant tu t'éloignes sans cesse. Tu glisses loin de moi. Mes mains se ferment sur le vide. Je m'efforce de penser que tu es ici. Je m'oblige à t'imaginer près de moi. Tu n'es pas là, tu es ici. Tu seras toujours ici.

 **I go to sleep, sleep**  
 _Je vais dormir, dormir_  
 **And imagine that you're there with me**  
 _Et imaginer que tu es ici avec moi_  
 **I go to sleep, sleep**  
 _Je vais dormir, dormir_  
 **And imagine that you're there with me**  
 _Et imaginer que tu es là avec moi_

 **I look around me and feel**  
 _Je regarde autour de moi et sens_  
 **You are ever so close to me**  
 _Que tu es toujours si proche de moi_  
 **Those tears that fall from my eyes**  
 _Ces larmes qui coulent de mes yeux_  
 **Bring back memories of you and me**  
 _Me rappellent nos souvenirs_

Je succombe de plus en plus à la nuit. Je ne peux plus être moi. Je ne peux plus être Supergirl. Parce que je te veux toi et non les autres. Je vais dormir. Je vais dormir parce que le réveil est trop douloureux. La vie est trop douloureuse sans toi. Dans mon sommeil, je te vois. Tu es toujours ici. Tu es de plus en plus souvent ici et je suis de moins en moins dans le monde. Alex peut bien m'appeler, Léna peut bien m'appeler. Je m'en fiche. Tu es ici toi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu n'es pas là-bas. Tu es ici. Je suis ici. C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Dans mes rêves, tout est fait pour que ce soit parfait. Tes traits sont si distincts. Ils ne le sont pas autant durant la journée. Tu es plus proche de moi à ce moment, quand je dors et que je suis dans tes bras. Je n'aime pas le réveil qui brise cette communion et qui ne m'offre qu'un drap froid de ton absence. Ton absence. C'est un doux euphémisme. Mais le sentiment qui va avec est amère, aigre. J'ai si mal et quand je te vois enfin la nuit, je pleure. J'ai l'impression de sentir ta main sur ma joue qui essuie ces gouttes. Dans ces larmes se reconstruisent tous nos souvenirs, les bons, les mauvais. Ils sont tous importants pour moi. Parce que chacun me permet d'être avec toi à nouveau. D'un de tes regards, je me sens plus forte, je me sens moi.

 **I was wrong, I will cry**  
 _J'avais tort, je vais pleurer_  
 **I will love you till the day I die**  
 _Je t'aimerai jusqu'au jour de ma mort_  
 **You alone, you alone and no one else**  
 _Toi seul, toi seul et personne d'autre_  
 **You were meant for me**  
 _Tu signifiais tant pour moi_

J'aurais dû trouver une autre solution. Quelle sorte d'héroïne ne sauve pas tous ceux qui doivent être sauvés ? J'aurais dû gagner du temps pour qu'on puisse trouver une autre solution. J'aurais dû te voir plus tôt. J'aurais dû apprendre à te connaître. Je n'aurais pas dû te juger son ton origine quand Supergirl est jugée sans arrêt parce que c'est une extraterrestre. J'ai appris que sur Terre, le jugement est rapide. Le pardon est rare. Je devrais être au-dessus de tout ça. Je ne suis pas humaine. Je ne devrais pas agir comme eux. J'ai eu tort dès le début. J'ai eu tort. Mes larmes coulent. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, j'aurais dû le répéter sans cesse. Je t'aime. Toi, toi seul. Je n'ai jamais aimé comme ça. Avec toi, je pouvais être moi. Avec toi, je n'avais pas de barrière. Avec toi, j'étais moi toute entière. Je n'avais rien à cacher. J'étais libre. Tu m'as donné ma liberté. Je n'avais jamais connu cette sensation d'infini, d'impossible à porter de main. Pas à ce niveau, pas avec cette force même quand j'ai sauvé l'avion d'Alex. Tu m'as permis d'être meilleure, tu m'as permis de me dépasser, tu m'as permis de me construire. Tu es tout. Tu es mon tout.

 **When morning comes once more**  
 _Quand l'aube arrive une fois de plus_  
 **I have the loneliness you left me**  
J'ai l _'absence que tu m'as laissée_  
 **Each day drags by until finally**  
 _Chaque jour se traîne jusqu'à ce qu'enfin_  
 **Night-time descends on me**  
 _La nuit s'abatte sur moi_

Mais quand le matin arrive, quand le matin s'annonce, la douleur est atroce. Ce ne sont plus des larmes de souvenirs, ce ne sont plus des larmes de bonheur qui coulent. C'est la colère, la rage, l'impuissance. Mon lit est vide, mon appartement est vide, mon monde est vide. Tu es parti. Je suis seule. Pas tout à fait seule. Je n'ai pour compagnie que ton absence. On m'a dit que j'étais un soleil. Le soleil est ma constante dans la vie. Tu étais devenu mon soleil. Tu n'es plus que ma nuit. J'ai éloigné tout le monde pour tenter de te sentir le plus possible. Mais il n'y a que moi. Moi et ton absence. Moi et la tristesse que tu as laissé. Je n'ai rien d'autre de toi. Je ressasse nos souvenirs dans mes rêves. Tu ne reviendras pas. Tu ne pourras jamais revenir.

La nuit se lasse pour laisser le jour. Le jour s'amuse à me tourmenter et je me lasse. Je me lasse de la nuit quand je ne devrais réclamer que le jour. La lune se moque de moi. Elle me nargue. Elle ne reste jamais. Elle me rappelle que tu n'as pas la possibilité de revenir. Que tu n'as été qu'une étoile filante dans ma vie. Tu es arrivé sans être attendu, tu es reparti sans t'y attendre. Sans que je m'y attende. Le soleil se moque de moi. Il reste trop longtemps. Il me renforce et m'affaiblit. Le jour dure et je l'endure. L'apathie s'est abattue sur moi depuis ton départ. Je sauve les autres et oublie de me sauver, comme je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Quand la nuit arrive enfin, je pense à toi. Je pense à toutes les possibilités que j'avais pour te garder. Je refais cette action fatidique qui t'a emmené loin de moi quand tu es pourtant ici avec moi, la nuit...


End file.
